Light
Light ~The Descendant of Salvatore~ (光~サルヴァトーレの末裔~ Hikari ~Saruvuatōre no Matsuei~) is a multi-chaptered story by LEN. The title, however, was cut short to 'Light' because the complete title is too long. The story is all about a 14 year old boy named Shinji Murakami who undergoes schooling and family life like ordinary people do. However, as soon as a demon from Silentes starts causing trouble in Alacer, Shinji realizes that he has extra ordinary powers and it was revealed that he is the descendant of Salvatore, the Hero of Alacer who saves its citizens from the invasion of Silentes. Now, in his generation, Shinji must follow the footsteps of his ancestor to save all of humanity. Characters Shin'ichi「Shinji」Murakami (村上真一, Murakami Shin'ichi a.k.a. シンジ, Shinji) :Shinji is a 1st year student in Maniplaris Academy, Alacer. He is kind and gets easily excited when it comes to meeting a new person. Murakami enjoys classical music and dreams to become a dancer and a musician. Shinji has blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He has a small fang on either side of his mouth signifying that he fights a lot. He has a little sister named Aimi Murakami, an unnamed father and a deceased mother. He has a huge crush on Azumi Minamoto. He is the descendant of the Hero of Alacer, Salvatore. His birthday is on February 23 (Pisces), His blood type is O, his current age is 14 and his known as the 'Savior' in his generation when Silentes once again invades Alacer. Tamotsu Matsuki (松木保, Matsuki Tamotsu a.k.a. たも-たん, Tamo-tan) :Tamotsu is a student like Shinji who studies in Maniplaris Academy. As mentioned by the story so far, he is emotionless and doesn't talk too much. It is implied that he is famous among the girls from his batch but he quickly shoves them off to avoid any competition between the boys (even if they already know that he is famous). Tamotsu likes 'classical and fancy' stuff resulting him to have a liking in literary arts and music. Though most of the students respect him due to his intelligence and looks, Shinji views him in a different way and calls him 'Teme' (when pissed at him) or 'Tamo-tan' (when it comes to teasing or calling him normally) making him see the blond as rather an 'annoying obstacle' and his 'close friend'. He is one of Shinji's protector namely the Paladin of Wisdom. Yori Minami (南ヨリ, Minami Yori) :Yori is a 1st year student of Maniplaris Academy. She is shy and likes to keep things decent at most. Yori keeps on stuttering when she talks especially when it is towards her crush, Shinji Murakami. Unknown to most characters, she is close friends with Azumi Minamoto, Shinji's crush. Minami highly respects Tamotsu because of his superiority but calls him 'Tamo-tan' when their officially friends. She is one of Shinji's protector namely the Paladin of Compassion. Azumi Minamoto (源安曇, Minamoto Azumi) :Azumi is a student like the rest. She is calm yet arrogant when it comes status. Minamoto is extremely beautiful and smart resulting her to become just as popular as Tamotsu Matsuki however Tamotsu severely hates Azumi because of her biases towards others. She is childhood friends with Yori and treats her differently than other people. She is one of Shinji's protector namely the Paladin of Discipline. Links *Read it online: Light Category:Singles